A Walk to Remember
by Jess14
Summary: Some fuzz included. Carby. I can't say much here, or else I'll give the whole story away. Anyway, it's all that a carby fan wishes for!! Plz R & R!!


A/N: Okay, this is what I'm doing. I'm writing fuzz this time. Coz somebody advised me to write some fuzz and I think that's a great idea! (Thx SpookyAnne) And because I don't think I can add any fuzz in my other story, I'm going to write it here. This is a stand alone. And please, please excuse me if it's out of character. I'm never good at writing fanfics. =(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in ER.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++  
  
Carter pushed open the double doors and walked outside. The mid-summer air was hot and stuffy, although a light breeze blew from the east to keep it from being too unbearable. With his eyes, Carter searched for the person which he was looking for. His eyes landed on her. Silently, he sat beside her.  
  
She looked up, seeing Carter, and offered a weak smile. "Hey." she said, moving closer to his side.  
  
Carter smiled, his head tilted, and his eyes half closed. He stared at her, watching her every movement. Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips. everything about her was perfect. Suddenly, he felt young again, as if he was a that child that he had been, standing in front of the toy store, staring at the beautiful porcelain doll in which he had developed a crush on, and was convinced that one day, when he grew old, he'll marry her. And now, years later, when the whole doll incident was only a distant memory in his brain, he found himself staring at a beautiful face, looking at the woman that he had developed a hopeless crush on, only this time, he could do what he wanted to do so many years ago.  
  
"What?" she asked, suddenly self conscious. She wrapped the scrubs that she was wearing closer to her body.  
  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke. He wanted to tell her what exactly is he thinking, but he couldn't. Not yet. "Nothing." He answered.  
  
"Okay Carter." She let her eyes stay on him for another second before turning away, focusing her gaze at the empty bay.  
  
"Have you ever done anything before that you regret now?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. She smuggled even closer to him, seeking comfort. Out of habit, he wrapped his arms around her, as if he was protecting her from whatever she's scared of.  
  
"Yeah." Memories came flooding back to him, many of which he had tried to block away. "Why?" he added out of curiosity. Something's wrong with herm something that he couldn't place a finger on.  
  
"Sometimes, the past couldn't be changed, however much I want to change it." She said to no one in particular. He decided not to press on this subject. He could see that it wasn't something that she would like to talk about. She stood up and turned to face him. "I'm going back. I still have three hours left of my shift. Are you coming?"  
  
He grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "Don't." he said. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
She smiled. "Kerry's going to get mad at us Carter." But she didn't move away.  
  
Her smile was contagious, causing him to smile too. "So you're telling me you want to work?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Then come on." Their fingers interlocked each other's and a tingling sensation went through both of their bodies, a wonderful feeling.  
  
They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, and stopped when they arrived before the river.  
  
"So are we going to talk now?" she asked, looking around the river, remembering the talk they had a few months ago.  
  
"You don't have to." He said, following her gaze.  
  
"Hey." She said suddenly, remembering something. "You never answered my question.  
  
"What?"  
  
She grinned mischievously and looked at him, and he did the same. Their eyes locked, and suddenly, she found herself melting under his gaze. Falling into those powerful eyes that he processed and getting lost in them.  
  
"So am I the butterfly or the tornado?" she asked, still looking at him.  
  
He just stared back, thrown off track for a second. Then, as he searched his memory, he remembered what they said weeks ago.  
  
"You know what I said." He teased.  
  
She shook her head, a few wisps of hair tumbled down from her loose bun. "I'm not going to take that as an answer."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's nothing that I could do about it."  
  
"You got to."  
  
"You know what I said."  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Nothing." He said evasively.  
  
"You said something."  
  
"What? That you're chaos in general?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not an answer either."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I really don't know."  
  
She inched closer to him, and cupped his face with her hands. "Tell me." She said, her voice gentle yet so forceful at the same time.  
  
He sighed, defeated by her touch. "Okay. I'll tell you." He fall silent and remained thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"You're the butterfly I guess."  
  
She smiled and let go of him. "So I'm the fragile little butterfly who flapped her wings?"  
  
"No, you're a precious butterfly that was captured by a nature lover." He said, playing with her fingers. "Originally, he had planned to kill this butterfly and preserve it so that he could show it to all his friends." The words came to him out of nowhere. He continued, "Then, as time passed, he found himself falling hopelessly in love with this butterfly. A love that is beyond words. Beyond anything anyone could imagine." He looked at her squarely in the eye.  
  
She stared back, a million thoughts crossing her mind. "Who's this nature lover?" she asked softly, almost afraid.  
  
The gaze they shared had become so intense, that a golden light seemed to glow between them. "Me." He whispered, his voice husky and rich with emotion.  
  
"You." She murmured, not quite believing what she had heard. "And I'm the butterfly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
He fell on his knees and reached into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the small box that is so important. He pulled it out and opened it, there, at the very centre of the box, sat a diamond ring, sparkling in the darkness. A diamond in the rough.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I want you to marry me. Please, marry me Abby." The words rang out, loud and clear as ringing bells, echoing through the darkness. It was a moment that they both treasured. Now it was up to her to make it truly perfect. It was a huge responsibility, one that she couldn't escape from.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to steady her pounding heart. She had never lost control over herself like this before. "Okay." She said finally, her eyes brimmed with tears, her heart screaming with joy. She wanted to grab him and do it right here next to the river, but she was glued to her spot, too shocked to even move a muscle.  
  
He swooped down and placed his lips against hers, sharing a passion that is beyond your wildest dreams. Fireworks exploded and a light burst out from the darkness. They knew they were right for each other from the very beginning. It only took them this long to admit it. The wind roared on top of their heads, singing out its congratulations for the couple, but they were oblivious to it. They were too caught up in their own world to notice anything but each other. It was the first kiss they shared as an engaged couple. For a split second, time stopped. Everything stopped.  
  
"I love you." She said, burrowing her face into his chest.  
  
He looked down at her. "I know," he said, "Because that's exactly what I feel about you."  
  
Somewhere across the world, far away from Chicago, a tiny butterfly broke out from its cocoon and flapped its wings uncertainly. Then, with a push, it soared into the sky, beginning its very first journey through the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------END---------- ------------------------------------  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm sorry if it's short but I really got to go. PLZ R & R coz I really need the reviews. I'm starting to think that what I write sucks and I don't know if I should continue writing, so ur review means a LOT to me!!! Thx. Hope you guys liked this. Maybe this wasn't fuzzy enough? Blah. Whatever.  
  
*~JeSS~* 


End file.
